Oceans
by utachi
Summary: Mazume Smut and Fluff


"Mamura!" yelled Suzume as she ran down the hall. "Good morning!"

Mamura turned around to his girlfriend eating a rice ball. He notices the specks of rice along the sides of her mouth and almost reached out to get rid of them. But in a moment of hesitation, he pulls back his arm before Suzume can notice. He says in an annoyed tone "Suzume, you're so messy. It's annoying."

Suzume pouts slightly at Mamura, to which he responds with a blush.

He thinks to himself, _She's too cute._

"Ah, Mamura? Are you free today?" She asked with a mouth full of food.

"Yeah. Wanna go out?" He asked, now red to his ears.

"Yeah!" Suzume replied as she thought. _That was easier than I thought it would be. Yuyuka made it sound more intimidating. _

They both go into class at separate times, to avoid looking too suspicious, even though it was painstakingly obvious that they're dating. Suzume is greeted by the gigantic smiles of Tsuru and Kame. Yuyuka shoots her a glance, and Suzume sits in her seat. Mamura sits in his usual seat after greeting his friends with a collective "Good morning," and returning to the oasis of his headphones. It has been a nearly a year but he still treasures the headphones Suzume got him.

The school day progresses without much happening other than Kame drooling over the thought of Suzume's uncle, and Tsuru catching Togyu and Yuyuka kissing in a hallway.

At the end of the day, Mamura waits at Suzume's shoe locker, with his back leaned against the lockers. Once she arrives, he nods at her to say hello and says, "How was your day?" as he turns towards her, supporting himself again with the lockers.

"Hm...cool I guess. Did you hear about Togyu and Yuyuka?"  
"Yeah," he says with a chuckle, "that could be us one day." Realizing what he just said, he flips his head in the other direction. Suzume pretends as if she didn't hear it, even though she knows it's true. She fiddles with her hands and breaks the tension by asking, "W-where do you want to go?"  
"I dunno. Anywhere's fine." He replies.  
"Hm…" she thinks, and raises her hand to her chin. Her stomach growls loudly. Mamura's eyes widen and he suggests they get food. He laughs at her, and they go out of the front door to their school still awkwardly finding somewhere to put their hands. Both of them were itching to hold the other's hand, but neither of them got the courage to.

The pair goes to a pizza place, and get a few slices of pizza. They sit outside, away from the noise inside the pizza place. Suzume devours her slice before Mamura takes a bite of his. "That hungry, huh?" he asks her as he hands her his slice. "Mamura you don't have t-" Suzume says as he gets up to get another slice. He nods at her and buys another.

Once they finish their pizza they walk towards Mamura's house. Though, Suzume hadn't realized where they were going until she arrived at the front gate. Mamura opens the gate and leads her into the house. They're greeted by his brother pointing and shouting "Mamura has a girlfriend! Dad! Mamura brought that girl again!"

Mamura's father comes out of the kitchen with oven mits asking to his son "What are you talking abo-" then, greeting Mamura and Suzume the father waves hello.

"What're you making?" Suzume asks.  
"Pasta's for dinner. You can stay if you'd like Suzume." The father says with a smile. Ever since he met her, he's approved of and welcomed her into his home.

Suzume nods her head in acceptance of his offer. Mamura looks restless and grabs her hand cooly while looking away from her, and leads her into his room. His dad stands in shock for a few seconds before returning to the kitchen. Mamura's brother ran behind the two and knocked on the closed door, sticking out his tongue and singing the age old rhyme "Mamura and Suzume sitting in a tree, g." Mamura lets out a sigh and tells him to leave them alone. His brother giggles and runs down the stairs.

Suzume looks at Mamura in slight shock. She's never seen his room before. Then she awkwardly looks around it. The room is neatly decorated, with off white walls, and indigo bed sheets. He has a desk with a stack of books and cds, a stereo player near his window on the left of the room, and a full length mirror with a hoodie hanging off of it. The wooden floors seem to shine and reflect the objects of the room, and it's easy to tell he cleans it often.

Mamura takes notice of her awed expression and offers her the chair at his desk. He isn't sure if she'd be comfortable sitting on the bed, so he sits on it instead. Neither of them knew what to do alone in each other's company, and they nervously chatted.  
"I like your room," Suzume said as she leaned back on the desk to get comfortable, but her elbow hit his shorter stack of cds, and they fell over. Her voice squeaks in shock and she immediately leans over to pick them up. Mamura crouches down to help her, and places them back on the desk.

Suzume carefully looked at the titles of the cds, now curious to what his music taste is like. She picks up the cd that's separated from the others on the other corner of the desk. "That one's my favorite."Mamura says as she looks at the song titles.

"Can I listen to it?" She asks, to which Mamura replies with an excited "Sure!"

Mamura puts the cd into the stereo and is careful that the volume isn't too loud or too low. He skips to the fourth track, which is his favorite song by the band, 'Nepo.' He nods his head to the beat of the song and looks over to Suzume who had a straight face, as if she was carefully attempting to understand the lyrics and hear the sound. Once the chorus kicks in her face relaxes, and she begins to enjoy the song. After it ends, Mamura pauses the cd and asks her if she liked it, even though it's obvious she did. She tells him she loved it and his face lights up.

"Wanna borrow it tonight?" He asks her.  
"Yeah" She replies, also excited.

Just then Mamura's father calls them down for dinner. The table was pretty much silent, and the fore mentioned pair sits across from each other, with Mamura's brother and his father also opposite each other. The family laughed, they ate and joked around.

The boys' father's phone rings, and he looks at the id to see that it's an emergency. He takes the call, and has to take medicine to his friend's house few miles away. He explains the situation and Mini-mamura wants to go on the mission with his dad. He allows him to tag along, and tells Mamura he needs to watch over the house until he gets back. He then offers to take Suzume home, but she declines and stays back with Mamura. His father leaves and locks the door behind him, waving to Suzume and smiling at Mamura.

"Want me to walk you home?" Mamura asks as his father pulls out of the driveway.  
"That'd be nice." She replies, swaying from side to side.  
Mamura leads her up to his room to get her jacket and the cd. She enters first to get the jacket, and he hands her the cd. He playfully hugs her. The hug lingers, and he blushes to his ears. Suzume buries her head in his shoulder, hugging him tightly. After all, it's the first time they've hugged each other alone. His hands lower; then Suzume looks to him in shock. Her first instinct is to pull away, but his weight on hers felt too…right… to object.

She soon finds their eyes meeting, and the sight of Mamura's blushing face is different this time. His eyes are half lidded, and his face is relaxed. He leans in for a kiss. Suzume follows his lead, now feeling a lump against her body. She ignores it and their lips collide awkwardly. But they eventually find some rhythm. Mamura opens his eyes slightly to see Suzume's expression. Her skin looks so smooth. He takes her face in his hands and deepens the kiss. Overwhelmed, Suzume lets out a small moan and grabs onto his shirt. His shirt stretches down to the edge of his pocket and Suzume's hand travels to his belt.

Her legs begin feel weak at the kiss, and she leans onto Mamura for support. They stop for a moment of air and Suzume takes this opportunity to undo his belt. They return to each other's embrace and Mamura stumbles backwards at Suzume's newfound hint of aggression. He catches his footing and leans forward, kissing her deeply until the pair fall onto his bed. The blue sheets, now wrinkled, resemble the waves of the ocean. They drown in each other's affection and moan for breaths of air.

Mamura fumbles with ridding Suzume of her shirt, so she interjects to help with a giggle and re-enters their kiss. She pulls his shirt over his head. By the way he returned to her lips, the shirt made the time he spent away from them feel like forever. He fumbles with her skirt and finally finds the zipper. She kicks it off; all the while their faces never part. Mamura pulls away from the kiss slowly, and reaches into his side table for a small box. He awkwardly yet quickly puts on the condom and Suzume giggles again, blushing and burying her face in one of her hands.

He excitedly climbs back into his bed, hovering over Suzume. He admires her face then places a trail of kisses from her collarbone to her belly button – where her moans began to get louder, and increasingly lewd. He places his hands on her hips, to which she responded with a chill through her entire body. Suzume's goosebumps are visible. Mamura takes the chance to enter Suzume. She buries her hand into his shoulder, slightly biting down to stifle her moans. Only, Mamura's breaths against her ear made her louder, to the point where she lost control. His hips rotated slowly, attempting to get used to the pleasure each of them shared. Suzume digs her nails into Mamura's back, and lets out her moans close to his ear. His ears are the reddest she had ever seen so she pulls back to see his entire face. She can only catch a glimpse of his crimson cheeks, half lidded eyes, and messy hair since he turned his face away from hers. He is nearing his climax, and Suzume is hitting hers. They drowned in each other's scent while time seemed to stand still.

They stare into each other's eyes yearningly. After a while, Mamura realizes that it's getting dark, and he offers to walk her home. She takes a shower before getting dressed again, and Mamura decides not to bother, he can take one once he gets back home anyway.

The pair walk to Suzume's house, and her uncle greets Mamura. He thanks him for bringing her home, and sends him off with a handshake. Her uncle asks "Where were you guys?"

"Everywhere..." She responds, and goes into her room, grinning about what just happened.


End file.
